


The Costume Party

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: Halloween, M/M, Romance, Series: Domestic Bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Halloween fun. With sex!<br/>This story is a sequel to Honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Costume Party

## The Costume Party

by Brak

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Academy/2455/xfic.html>

Disclaimers: The characters and concepts of The Sentinel are the property of Bilson/DeMeo and Pet Fly Productions. Used not-for-profit and without permission. 

Notes: This is something of a sequel to Our Wedding and Honeymoon, but really all you have to know is that by this point in their lives Jim and Blair consider themselves married. Thanks to Owlet and Sorka for taking the time to Beta this. Thanks to everyone on Sencrit who critiqued it. Thanks to everyone who was on IRC the night I wrote part 3. I love you all. 

* * *

Blair stood in front of the bathroom mirror adjusting his vest. "Come on Jim, we're gonna be late," he called to his husband. 

Jim appeared in the doorway. "How come you get to wear the suit, and I get this?" he said, indicating his leather pants and faded yellow shirt that was way too open in the front. 

"Because if I wore that, no one would know that I was John Steed," Blair answered. 

"No one's gonna buy you as Steed with all that hair." Jim said. 

"Ah, but I have a secret." Blair said, tying his hair into a bun. He put a small stocking over his hair to keep it up and off his face. Then he pulled out a short black wig. "I borrowed these from the theater department." he said, producing a long brown wig and tossing it to Jim. 

"No way." Jim said even as Blair put on his own wig, dabbing a little spirit gum under the edges. 

"Well, we can't use this stuff on you." Blair said. "Not with your skin. You'll just have to hold still." 

"I'm not wearing this thing." Jim said. 

"Oh, stop it Jim. How can you be Hercules if you've only got half a head of hair?" 

"Hey! I thought you liked my hair." Jim said. 

Blair chuckled as Jim got as close to a pout as he was capable. 

"I love your hair." Blair said. "What's left of it." He murmured, knowing full well that Jim would hear him. 

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that." Jim said, moving in to tickle the smaller man. 

"No, Jim, Jim don't!" Blair said frantically as he tried to escape. "I just got this suit to look right, you can't mess it up." 

"Watch me." Jim said, moving menacingly closer. 

"I'm sorry!" Blair said, desperately trying to avoid Jim's advance. "I'll never make fun of your hair again." 

"And?" Jim said. 

"And I'll make it up to you tonight." 

"How?" 

"Scalp massage." Blair suggested. 

The scalp massage, Blair had found, was Jim's ultimate weakness. He saved them for special occasions, doling them out as if they were candy from a five-year old's Halloween bag, always making Jim ask, and never giving him too many. 

"Promise?" Jim asked hopefully. 

"Promise." Blair said sincerely. 

"Very well, then. You have saved yourself. Don't do it again, or I may just have to spank you." 

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Blair laughed as he slipped into his blazer. 

"Just a promise of things to come." 

"Tell me again why we're going to the PD's Halloween party." Blair purred, suddenly wishing to be wearing nothing. 

"Because you promised Simon that this year you could beat out Homicide for the best costume prize. Although how you're going to do that as John Steed, I don't know." 

"This is the best theme the party has ever had." Blair said. "Famous Faces from TV and the movies. I've been waiting for a chance to wear this costume forever." 

"You're too young for The Avengers." 

"Repeats, Jim. Repeats. It was one of my favorites growing up." 

"You still haven't told me how you're going to beat homicide." 

"Don't you remember The Avengers, Jim? Steed had a partner." 

"Which one? He had several if I remember." Jim said. 

"Well, the most famous in America is Emma Peel, so that's who I went with." 

"Who did you get to do that?" Jim said, wondering what pretty female, wrapped in leather, was going to be on Blair's arm all night. 

"Megan." Blair said. Jim relaxed. In the years they had known the pretty Australian, she had never put the moves on Blair. 

"Now put your wig on." Blair admonished. "We have to pick her up. It wouldn't do for us to arrive separately." 

"Oh, fine I'll wear it. But this better be a damn good scalp massage I'm getting." Jim said, realizing there was no hope of resisting, since Blair obviously had his heart set on getting him into the damn thing. 

"Your head will be in my lap for no less than an hour." Blair said, licking his lips. 

"Just where I like it." Jim said, huskily. Two could play at this game. 

Jim put the wig on, the satin lining kept it from irritating his skin, but it slid around his head. 

"That won't do at all." Blair said, trying to think of a way to keep the wig on Jim's head. "I've got it!" Blair said and ran upstairs to retrieve one of Jim's bandannas. After they got married, Blair had finally told Jim how sexy he had found him in the bandanna when they had gone to Peru to rescue Simon. He was greeted the next night by "Jungle Jim", complete with war paint. It was a fun game. "Put this on." Blair said as he came back down. 

Jim tied the cotton square tightly around his head. Blair placed the wig over Jim's head, and careful not to touch his sensitive skin, Blair applied spirit gum to the edges of the wig and stuck them to the bandanna. Then he placed a few strategic hairpins along the edges-just in case. With a little bit of adjustment, the cloth was virtually invisible. 

"Perfect." Blair pronounced. 

"I look stupid." Jim said, looking himself over in the mirror. 

"You look fine." Blair said. He walked over to the table and carefully placed the black bowler that waited there, on his head. He picked up his umbrella and turned to face Jim, who stopped short as he approached. "How do I look?" He asked. 

"Absolutely, totally, incredibly, completely, fuckable." Jim said, taking a step closer with each word and swooping down, when he had finished speaking, to fill his hungry mouth with Blair's hot tongue. 

"Wow!" Blair said as they broke the kiss. "If I'd known you had a thing for Steed, I would've worn this long ago." 

"It's the hat." Jim said. "It makes you look... I don't know how it makes you look, but I know I want to rip your clothes off and take you on the floor." 

"I'll have to wear this outfit more often." Blair said mischievously. "Or maybe just the hat." He mused, waggling his eye brows. 

Jim gasped. "Oh, God, baby don't tease me like that." 

"We're gonna be late, Jim." Blair said. 

"I can't leave like this." Jim said, gesturing to the leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. The seams looked about to pop from the size of Jim's erection. 

"Well, I guess we'll just have to do something about that then." Blair said, kneeling down and carefully pulling the pants down over Jim's cock. Jim gasped as Blair, in one solid motion, enveloped his cock and proceeded to suck the life right out of him. Jim screamed as he was brought to what felt like the fastest climax of his life. 

"Better?" Blair said, licking his lips as he got off the floor. 

"Much. Thanks, Chief. I'll make it up to you tonight." Jim said, gasping for breath. 

"We're not keeping score, Jim." 

"I just think if I come, then so should you." Jim answered when he pulled himself back together. 

"Just so you don't think I only did it for what I'd get from you. I like to please you, Jim." 

"And I like to please you." Jim said, and kissed his husband. "Now let's get going." 

Blair picked up the phone and dialed Megan's number. She answered. "Mrs. Peel, we're needed." Blair said into the phone with a British accent. A moment later he hung up and they were on their way. 

* * *

Simon paced nervously back and forth along the buffet table of the banquet hall. Where the hell was Sandburg? He'd promised that he would be here. Now all of Simon's plans were going down the tubes. Sure it was a bit immature, but he really wanted to win this year's costume contest and the only way he could think of to get the Best Overall trophy for Major Crime was to make sure that all his people were in the best costumes in all the categories. Simon himself was running neck and neck with Lee from Robbery, in the Singles category. Simon schemed as to how he could knock Randi "Xena" Lee out of the competition without breaking the law. Once she was out of the way, Simon-the Egyptian Pharaoh-was sure to win. So what if The Ten Commandments wasn't exactly current; he looked good and he knew it. 

Rafe, Brown, Taggert, and Rhonda had a lock on the large group competition as the characters from The Wizard of Oz. Rafe made a great Tin Man. He had even bought some silver-colored make up. Brown had actually gotten his mother to sew him a Scarecrow costume, and Joel looked absolutely cuddly in his Lion suit. Rhonda had turned down Simon's offer of $200.00 if she would just dye her hair brown. He hoped it wouldn't count against her, but their only real competition was a group of women from Missing Persons who had dressed up as Charlie's Angels. 

Simon was counting on Blair to win the couples category. Blair had refused to tell Simon what he and Jim were dressing up as, but he had virtually promised that the big trophy would be sitting on Simon's desk for the next year. He was glad he had Blair on his side for this one. If Jim had his say, they'd be Butch and Sundance and there would be no way to win. Simon thought the world of Jim, but an original thinker, he was not. 

/And speaking of Jim.../ Simon thought, as he spotted Jim pushing his way through the orange and black streamers that hung from the door way. /Oh, God tell me they didn't have a fight./ Was Simon's first thought when he noticed that Jim was alone. His next was /What the hell is that thing on his head?/ Then he recognized the costume. _Hercules?_ Did Blair honestly think that he and Jim could take it home as Hercules and Whatshisname? /Well, if Blair went blond he might win for shock value, but that's a big 'might'/ But Blair was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's Sandburg?" Simon said as Jim approached him. 

"Hey, Jim it's nice to see you." Jim deadpanned. "Great costume. Where'd you get that wig?" 

"Sorry Jim." Simon said a bit less than sincerely. "Great costume. Where did you get that wig?" 

"Sandburg borrowed it from the theater department at school." 

"Borrowed, or _borrowed_?" Simon asked with a smirk. 

"I have no idea." Jim said, innocently. 

"Where is he? He promised me we'd win this year." 

"Take it easy, Simon. He and Megan are just getting ready to make their grand entrance." 

"Megan? I thought he was going with you." 

"Nope. I wanted us to go together but Blair said that no matter how good I look in leather, I'd never make a convincing Emma Peel." Jim replied. 

Simon could swear that the noise level dropped by half as soon as Sandburg and Connor entered. Blair looked the perfect mix of dapper and sexy in his three piece suit, bowler and umbrella, while Megan exuded sex in her black leather one-piece with the zippers and giant belt buckle. Her dark red hair framed her perfectly made-up face and lay over the front of her shoulders. 

"We're gonna win." Simon said softly, envisioning the trophy on his desk. /Now, if I could just get Lee and Ellison paired up.../ 

Blair and Megan both felt the hush as they entered the room. 

"Ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Megan said. 

"You said it." Blair responded. He scanned the room and picked out some of the people he knew. "Hey, look." He pointed out the ladies from Missing Persons. "Charlie's Angels." 

"Too retro." Megan scoffed. "They'll never beat the group from Major Crime." 

"True enough. Man, I used to love that show. Who was your favorite?" 

"Sabrina. I used to want to be Kate Jackson." Megan said. "You?" 

"Cheryl Ladd." Blair said. "She's so beautiful. I know this doctor in Hawaii who looks just like her." 

"Lucky woman." Megan said. She looked around. "Hey, maybe Jim can get Lee to pair off with him." Megan said, pointing out a very convincing Xena. 

"Simon would love that. One more single out of the running." 

"And the burden switches to us to win." Megan said. 

"Maybe if I stole Jim's wig." Blair mused. 

"You would sabotage your own husband?" Megan asked in mock surprise. 

"All's fair in love and war." Blair said. "So where is Simon? I thought he said he had the singles competition nailed." 

"I don't... Oh..My..God." Megan said as she scanned the room for her Captain and found him. 

"What..Whoa!" Blair said as he followed Megan's gaze. 

"That can't be Simon!" Megan said in disbelief. "He's so... so..." 

"Sexy." Blair finished. 

"Captains can't be sexy. It's a rule." 

"Wow!" Blair said, taking in Simon's revealing costume. "If I wasn't married..." 

"If he wasn't my boss..." Megan sighed. 

"But you are." Jim said taking Blair and Megan by surprise. "And he is." Jim said to Megan. 

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Blair said, lightly slapping Jim's chest. 

"How many times have I told you that I get jealous?" Jim retorted. 

"Oh, stop it. You know I love you." 

"Yeah, well, I'm feeling quite unloved." Jim said with mock petulance. 

"I already promised you a scalp massage. What more do you want?" 

"Stop ogling my boss." Jim said. 

"Oh, like you haven't." 

"Well, I haven't." Jim said, turning away. 

Megan snorted. 

"Jim, look me in the eye and say that." Blair said, grinning. 

"No." Came the soft reply. 

"Hah!" Blair said in triumph. "Just for that I don't think I'll give you that massage." 

"You can't do that, Chief. You promised." Jim said, sullenly. 

"Oh, all right, I'll do it. But if I can't look than you can't either." Blair said. 

Jim thought about it for a moment. "Oh, fine you can look." He said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Simon has tasked me with getting Lee to enter couples competition with me." 

"I figured he would." Megan said. "He really wants to win this, doesn't he?" 

"You have no idea." Jim said thinking of the long weekend he'd been offered, which just so happened to coincide with the week off he had put in for this Christmas. 

* * *

Blair burst into the loft, high on his victory. "Man, can you believe it Jim? Clean sweep!" He was practically flying, he was so excited. 

"Yeah." Jim said in a flat tone. 

"Aww, poor Jim." Blair said, cupping Jim's jaw in his hand. "You wanted to win didn't you?" 

"I knew we couldn't beat you and Megan." Jim said. "But yeah, it would've been nice to win." 

Blair leaned up and planted a light kiss on Jim's lips. "How did you get Lee to pair up with you anyway? She's not stupid." Blair said. 

"I may have mentioned that you'd be willing to tutor her son." Jim said with a sly grin. 

"Jim! You didn't!" 

Jim just gave him a coy grin. 

Blair smiled. "You really had me going there for a second." Blair said with a note of relief in his voice. 

"I told her we'd wallpaper her kitchen next week." 

"You what?" Blair yelled. "This is another joke right?" 

Jim just smiled. 

"Right?" 

Jim shook his head grimly. "No joke, chief." 

"I think I'd rather tutor her kid." 

"Just another sacrifice we have to make for the good of the team." Jim said as he headed to the bathroom to remove his costume. 

"This had nothing to do with the team." Blair muttered. "Simon had money on this. I'm sure of it." 

"Of course he did." Jim yelled from the bathroom. "Why else would he dress like that?" 

Blair chuckled. He waited a few minutes, but Jim didn't come out of the bathroom. "What's taking so long?" Blair asked as he entered the room. He saw immediately. Jim was having quite a bit of trouble getting the tight leather pants off. Right now, they were about midway down the thigh, effectively hobbling Jim. 

"Damn." Jim muttered. "Little help, Chief?" 

"Sure Jim." Blair said as he got to his knees and began tugging on the pants. "Damn!" Blair said before taking a deep breath and giving the pants another pull. "What did you do, paint these on?" 

"They weren't this hard to put on." Jim said as he sat on the toilet and hung on tight to keep from being pulled off. 

"You were... Ugh... sweating... damn... tonight." Blair said, his voice strained as he attempted to free Jim's legs from their leather prison. 

"Any other night and this would be really sexy." Jim said with a laugh. 

"Nah." Blair said. "Too hard to get to the skin." With one final tug, Blair pulled the pants off and landed on his butt as he fell back. "Ow!" 

"Awww, poor Blair." Jim said softly. "Here." He held out a hand to Blair and helped him up. "You got hurt because of me. Let me kiss it and make it better." Jim bent down and placed a kiss on Blair's ass. 

"Thanks, Love." Blair said. "Now let's get you out of that wig." Blair carefully removed the pins and spirit gum and pulled the wig off. 

Jim reached up to undo his bandanna. "Oh, God, that's disgusting. I must have sweat a gallon into this thing." Jim said as he removed the sopping wet piece of cloth. 

"Well, then I'll just have to wash your hair before that head rub then." Blair said, voice deepening. 

"I'm all for that." Jim said as he reached for his robe. 

"Go wait for me upstairs." Blair said, reaching up to plant a kiss on Jim's lips. "I just have to get out of this costume. 

"Sure thing." Jim said as he left the bathroom. "Oh, and Blair?" He called back. 

"Yeah?" 

"Leave that hat on?" Jim asked. 

Blair smiled. "Sure Jim. Whatever you want." 

Jim lay on the bed upstairs. He lifted his head when he heard Blair approaching. What he saw took his breath away. Blair stood there naked, save a pair of flannel boxers and his bowler. He had taken his wig off and his long hair hung loosely around his shoulders. He was carrying a basin of water. 

"Wow Blair." Jim breathed. "You look... you look beautiful." 

"Thanks Jim." Blair said, crossing the room. He took Jim's face in one hand and kissed him firmly. "Now lay back." He said. 

Jim did as instructed. Blair placed the towel under his head and moved the basin so Jim could hold his head over it. He used a cup to wet Jim's hair and then slowly began rubbing his fingers into Jim's scalp. 

"MMMMM" Jim moaned from deep within his throat. 

Blair pulled a small bottle of shampoo from the pocket of his boxers and rubbed it into Jim's head. By the time he had done the final rinse, Jim was practically purring. 

"That's nice Blair." Jim said in a low voice. 

Blair didn't say anything. He just wrapped Jim's head in the towel and began drying. He left Jim dozing lightly and went downstairs to dump the water. When he climbed back into bed, he pulled Jim's head into his lap and began rubbing. He ran his hands through the soft, short hair. Blair loved Jim's hair. He loved the soft feeling between his fingers. He loved how it would spring back into place as he rubbed across it. Blair sometimes wished he could have hair like that, but by the time his hair was as long as Jim's it was already curling mercilessly. 

Jim moaned lightly and turned to settle into Blair's lap. Somewhere along the line, Blair had developed an erection which Jim was now nuzzling relentlessly. It was Blair's turn to moan as Jim mouthed his hard cock through the flannel. 

Blair's hands switched from massaging to guiding as he encouraged Jim's movements. He took one hand off Jim's head and used it to help wiggle out of the boxers. As soon as his erection was free, he felt the warm wetness of Jim's mouth surround it. "Oh, Jiiim." Blair moaned as he fell to his back. 

Jim moaned onto Blair's cock, sending vibrations up its length, prompting a strangled scream from Blair. 

"Oh, God, Jim." Blair panted. "Don't stop, please don't stop." 

Jim apparently had no intention of stopping. Blair felt the increase in the suction and knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

"Oh, yes!" He cried. "Gonna come, Love. Gonna come in your mouth." 

Jim seemed to take that as encouragement and kicked the sucking into high gear. He was rewarded with a screaming, thrashing Blair and a mouth full of his lover's hot come. 

Jim licked Blair's fading erection clean and then proceeded to kiss his way up Blair's body, taking his robe off on the way. "I told you I'd make it up to you." Jim whispered into Blair's ear. 

"And I told you, you didn't have to." Blair said. 

Jim gave Blair a long, deep kiss, and settled down on his side, wrapping his arms and legs around Blair. "It's not like I didn't enjoy it." Jim said. "I love tasting you in the morning." 

Blair curled into Jim as they both settled to sleep. Jim reached out and took Blair's hat, placing it carefully on the night stand. "You have _got_ to keep this hat." Jim said. 

"Definitely." Blair said. 

"So what's next year's costume?" Jim asked. 

"You wanna team up?" 

"Yeah." 

"Adam and Steve?" Blair quipped. 

Jim chuckled. "Maybe." He said, smiling against Blair's neck. He planted a soft kiss behind Blair's ear. "Does that mean we can go naked?" 

"Well, we'd be sure to win. If we didn't get arrested first." 

"It's a cop party. I think that's a given." 

"Well, I've still got a year to think of something else." 

Jim sighed as Blair snuggled closer. There would be no more thinking tonight. "G'night, Chief." He whispered into Blair's ear. "Love you." 

"Love you too, Jim." 

End 


End file.
